choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 is the second book of the Red Carpet Diaries series. It succeeds its first book, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and is followed by Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3. Summary Your first movie was a smash hit, and now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! Will fame get in the way of finding love? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Toast of the Town' Your first movie was a huge success -- now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! 'Chapter 2: Leveling Up' You've been cast in the season's biggest blockbuster! What's next on your path to becoming a superstar? 'Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles' Your blockbuster film has started filming ... in the Greek Isles! But will you get along with your new co-stars? Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star It's the night of your big meeting with legendary Hollywood producer Viktor Montmartre! What could he want to discuss? Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona You're under new management, which means a press whirlwind, endless appearances... and some SERIOUS changes to your personal life. Chapter 6: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? ' ''Your spy movie is shifting into high gear with a huge martial arts battle, but Apricott's bratty behavior threatens to ruin the entire shoot! '''Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... After your terrifying escape, you need advice from friends. Meanwhile, Viktor has more in store for you... Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple With a day off from shooting, you head to Seth and Teja's comedy set. It looks like you're not the only one with problems... Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain You're off to shoot in Russia! But when things go wrong on set, you might be left out in the cold... Chapter 10: Fired-storm Your career's taken a turn for the worst! But you're not going to give up THAT easily. Chapter 11: Take Two Thomas Hunt wants you to star in his period piece! But first, you need to check in with all your friends...and visit Matt in the hospital. Chapter 12: The Underdogs You're kicking off your new movie with Thomas Hunt, but can you secure funding? Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up Filming for the The Last Duchess is underway... but are you up to the demands of the role? Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road You're off to Cordonia for a location shoot! Can you and the crew deliver a hit movie? Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! You finished filming in LA, now it's time for the wrap party with all your friends...if Seth and Teja's issues don't get in the way! Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Your movie is wrapped, now it's time to party! But will your opening weekend be the success you're all hoping for? Gallery Sneak Peeks RCdB2CH1.jpg|Book 2 Premiere Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH5SneakPeek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek RCDBk2Ch7.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH8.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek RCDBook2Ch11SneakPeak.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek RCDBook2Chapter12SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH15SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek RCD Book 2 Chapter 16 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information RCDBk2extravaganza.png|Confirmation of Book 2 RCD Bk2 Confirmation.png|Book 2 Info...(Continued) RCD Book 2 Chapter 1 Reveal.png|Chapter 1 Reveal Rcsbktwotutorial.png|Tutorial Messages (Choices from Bk 1 Saved) Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of Book 2 Your Character's New Home as of Book 2 Poolinpenthouse.jpg|Pool in Penthouse option (Daytime) Nightimeinpoolofpenthouse.jpg|Pool in Penthouse option (Nighttime) Livingroominpenthouse.jpg|Living room in Penthouse option (Daytime) Nightimeofpenthouse.jpg|Living room in Penthouse option (Nighttime) Bedroominpenthousedaytime.jpg|Bedroom in Penthouse option (Daytime) Nightimebedroominpenthouse.jpg|Bedroom in Penthouse option (Nighttime) Oldhollywoodhouselivingroom.jpg|Living Room in Old Hollywood Mansion (Daytime) Bedroomdaytimeinoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Bedroom in Old Hollywood Mansion (Daytime) Poolofoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Pool at Old Hollywood Mansion (Daytime) Winecellarinoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Wine Cellar in Old Hollywood Mansion Nightimelivingroomoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Living Room in Old Hollywood Mansion (Nighttime) RCD Penthouse Building.jpg|Penthouse building RCD Old Hollywood Mansion.jpg|Old Hollywood Mansion Miscellaneous RCD 2 Cover 2.png|Official Promo RCD2OfficialCover.png|Book Cover Square Format Rcdbooktwointro.png|Book 2 In-Game Cover Rcdbooktwodisclaimer.png|Book 2 Disclaimer 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|3 of 4 Love Interests in BK 2 4of4LIRCDBk2.png|All 4 Love Interests in BK 2 RCDBk2Ch6Warning.png|Chapter 6 Disclaimer ThreateningnotetoRCDMC.png|Threatening Note from Viktor to Your Character in BK2, CH.7 DoubleAgentPoster.png|''Double Agent'' poster ThemMagazinewithChadleyPippaandChrisWinters.png|Them Magazine in Chapter 10 MysteriousnotefromThomasHuntinRCDBook2Ch10.png|Mysterious Note From Thomas Hunt to MC In BK 2 Ch. 10 Theduchessscript.png|The Duchess Script AddisonhasbecomeaLI.png|Confirmation of Addison becoming a LI RCD2Appricottallyinfo.png|Apricott becoming MC's ally ConfirmationthatHuntisaLIinBK2Ch16.png|Confirmation that Thomas Hunt is a LI in CH. 16 PartIofRCDBK3Confirmation.png|Part I of RCD BK 3 Confirmation PartIIConfirmationofRCD3andsummaryforit.png|Part II of RCD BK 3 Confirmation PartIIIOfRCD3.png|Part III of RCD BK 3 Confirmation Spoilers * On March 22, 2018, a tweet from Choices gave the official confirmation of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977765571284992 * On May 16, 2018, in Pixelberry's 'Spring News' blog, it was announced that Book 2 was to be released in June 2018.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/5/16/spring-news * It was also later announced that Book 2 was set to be released on Wednesday, June 13, 2018, and the description for Chapter 1 was subsequently revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1002691529561948161 * On June 12, 2018, many things were revealed and hinted at ahead of the Book 2 premiere:http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/12/red-carpet-diaries-book-2 ** Readers are going to see the dark side of fame and of course now that she's the "it" girl, there are people ready to tear her down, like her new costar for example. ** As our heroine will be making some new friends, (with some in very high places), we will have the chance to pick out a glamorous new home as well! ** Due to popular demand, there'll be appearances from HWU favorites like Thomas Hunt, Addison Sinclair, and more! ** Book 2 ups the scale as it takes Your Character from indie film darling to starring in a major summer blockbuster. ** Book 2 is about the thrills and risks of being on top, but also the other side of fame. *** This turned out to be the writers hinting at exploring in the Choices Universe what has been going on in Hollywood recently regarding the "Me Too" and "Times Up" movements respectively. * On Thursday, June 14, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed via Facebook Messenger that the man with Your Character on the cover is indeed Matt Rodriguez. * On July 12, 2018, Pixelberry revealed that they were definitely planning to add more Choices Soundtracks in the future... With the Red Carpet Diaries soundtrack certainly being on the list! https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1017829890601648128 * On August 20, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 11 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1031679628321030145 * On August 27, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 12 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1034169057547771905 * On September 17, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 15 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1041787011256832000 Trivia * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with Thomas Hunt. * Unlike Book 1, Book 2 was released on Wednesdays instead of Fridays. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, Your Character gets the opportunity to compete in Celebrity Dance Off, which seems to be paying homage to [https://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_Wiki Dancing With the Stars]. * The first chapter of this book opens with a Reader Discretion Advised Disclaimer saying that this book will deal with issues of harassment and discrimination. ** In the same chapter, it is revealed that all four love interests have been given a new outfit. * In Book 2, Chapter 2, Your Character has the opportunity to accompany Thomas Hunt to a speakeasy where the two of you get to know each other a bit more and he tells you more about his upcoming project, The Duchess. * It is hinted at that the two of you would have kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If Your Character asks him, if she did something wrong, he replies back that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. But this in turn hints at Thomas being set up as potential love interest. ** If Your Character chooses to not go with Thomas Hunt and mentions to the group that she ran into Hunt, Seth comments on how he thinks that his eyes are dreamy; thus continuing to slowly show the character's confirmed bisexuality. * Chapter 4 contains references to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Skyrim. * In 'Chapter 6, the first disclaimer for anything related to sexual assault or violence is shown. ** Also in this chapter, it appears to be confirmed that Viktor Montmartre is based off of real life film producer Harvey Weinstein, who was found guilty of several cases of sexual assault and harassment against actresses he worked with. https://www.usatoday.com/pages/interactives/life/the-harvey-weinstein-effect/ * In Book 2, Chapter 7, Your Character's social media username is revealed to be StraightOuttaIowa, which is a reference to the 2015 film Straight Outta Compton. * In Chapter 8, if you choose to text Chazz, he will make several references to the movie Jerry Maguire and you will watch it together. * Chapter 13 contains references to Annie, French New Wave, including mentions of directors Jean-Luc Godard, François Truffaut and Eric Rohmer, the movie Birdman, director Ed Wood and actor Humphrey Bogart. Holly Chang and Chris Winters also have a discussion about movies by director Kurosawa, but it's not mentioned if they mean Akira or Kiyoshi Kurosawa. * In Chapter 14, Thomas Hunt, Addison Sinclair, Chris Winters, Holly Chang, and Your Character got to shoot scenes for The Last Duchess on location in Cordonia. ** This is the third time Cordonia has been visited, the first being in Rules of Engagement and the second being in The Royal Romance and its sequel The Royal Heir, where it was revealed that Cordonia is modern-day The Five Kingdoms, the setting of The Crown & The Flame. * In Chapter 15, Addison makes a reference to the 1987 movie Mannequin. * At the end of Chapter 15, it was confirmed that Chapter 16 will be the final chapter of the book. * In Chapter 16, it was officially revealed that Thomas Hunt is a love interest; this after being teased of a potential romance throughout the second book. ** He is the second character to be a love interest that didn't originate in the Choices App after Addison Sinclair. ** A confirmation for a third book is announced at the end of this chapter as well. * In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, if Your Character (High School Story: Class Act) asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether you are male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria," and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her." * Chapter 11 shares the same title with Chapter 15 of Book 1 and Chapter 7 of Book 3. * Chapter 15 shares the same title with America's Most Eligible: All Stars, Chapter 16. It is also almost identical to the title of Book 3, Chapter 15 of this series. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Red Carpet Diaries Category:Romance Category:Female Lead